Nessie's POV
by IQ LoVe Princess 20
Summary: Its Renesmee's POV this time all sidelines for Edward and Bella... Renesmee learns new ways to fit in school, life and being human... Will she make the best of her life or the BIGGEST mistake anyone has dreamed of! RenesmeexJacob
1. Cold Afternoon

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight …..

Chapter 1

RPOV

It's the end of the year and its freezing cold since I am half-human I am the only one who gets cold from all the people with me so they don't really put stuff to keep you warm in here and suddenly I saw my Edward just across the room.

My room… emphasize the my!

But really Esme is really the best! After decorating and giving my parents the cottage - we live in just near the Cullen Mansion. After I was born - my grandma Esme decorated my room.

"Daddy it so cold out here can you get Jacob in here to keep me warm" I said stammering

"Darling Renesmee, my apologies me and you mother has been so busy we haven't notice I'll go get the phone all call Jake up. Cause I think we went to the reserve to check in with Sam"

_Thanks Dad! _

"My Pleasure"

I got up with a bonnet on my head, wrapped up with layers of sweaters and jackets, feet covered with socks. I jumped out of bed to reach out of my cell phone I pressed speed dial on Jake's number

Ringing Ringing

Ringing Ringing

At last someone answered

"Hey Jacob, its Nessie!"

"Sup Ness how's it going"

"Well I am freezing wont you mind coming over to heat the place down"

"Sure, for you! How about I'll be there in 20 minutes"

"Great just remember I am in the cottage in my room which temperatures on the negative stage"

"Just hold on for a few minutes, your Jacob's coming"

"Your so sweet"

"Bye Jakie"

"Bye Nessie"

He dropped the phone…

I jumped to my bed and started doodling this started to remind me when my Mom, Bella, used to always doodle on her free time…

That goes along way to when my aunt Alice would tell me bedtime stories when I was young. Instead of fairytales and make up stories she would tell me the love story of Edward and Bella.

Sometimes it would make me happy for my parents and I wish I could have my fairytale- reality like my parents

When you hear about my parents love story its like a fairytale story like your in some magical land when prince and princess meet and they fall in love its just like that but they have some difficulties because when my dad met my mom they were juniors in forks high school the exact same school I am right now but me I am just a freshman right now…. Anyway my dad was a vampire and my mom wasn't she was human

It was sort of funny cause they said she was a lot clumsy…. Uncle Emmett would tease her for that and even make a bet with uncle Jasper on how many times she would fall or break something or trip or anything in that manner

Oh Jacob's here

"Jake! Up here"

"Oh hey Ness, want some heat?"

"Yah I think I could need a couple of degrees or more"

Jacob sat down on the bed took of some layers of my sweaters took of my socks and bonnet. He wrapped his hands around me and lied down the bed. Of course I would fall down because he had he's arms around me we lied down the bed feeling all warm and cozy.

To think of it we didn't but a heater up here but sometimes it is an advantage because if we had a heater up here Jake wouldn't be here warming me up

There's only one think that can destroy this moment

PARENTS! Or aunts or whatever ADULTS! Older than me… obviously

"Nessie! Time to Hunt!" said Bella

What!!! I knew it! This was too perfect!

I let up a silent whine that only Jacob can hear

"Go Nessie, Bella's waiting for you I can warm you anytime you want but I think its your time to hunt slash eat" Jacob said with much care

Isn't he so cute and caring

Aww

"Yah I better" I said to Jake

"Coming" I said with a tune quite heard down stairs

"Bye Jake"

"Bye Nessie"

And he left then phasing

Wanna guess how did I know?

Because he even set out a growl


	2. Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

This is the Second Chapter Hope you like it and dont forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 2

RPOV

I just left the house as speedily as my gorgeous parents are like you haven't seen them…

I can't believe I am going out in the end of the year so cold. I think I'm gonna freeze to death Well that isn't possible isn't it right half mortal half immortal so I got the part of not dying if coldness

"Okay Renesmee, There's a grizzly you may wanna get that one" my momma said

"Yes Momma… I'll get it. Daddy tell me when to go" I said excitingly well animal blood isn't one of my favorites well it isn't but its good enough than to kill any other human or half-human

'"Nessie when I count to three you go run for it to get that bear" Daddy said

I just nodded because I am getting hungry and I just can't wait

Oh that grizzly it's also my favorite animal just like my uncle jasper he also loves grizzly bears…

Aside from its cute and lovely color and shape it makes a good snack it reminds me of one of Aunt Alice's stories. But this time it wasn't about momma and daddy its about aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett…

Before Emmett turned to a vampire he was being attacked by a bear I wasn't even sure if it was he who was hunting or he was hiking and a bear just showed up who knows uncles Emmett doesn't even remember. Aunt Rosalie found Uncle Jasper but Aunt Rosalie Brought Uncle Emmett to Grandpa Carlisle because aunt Rosalie was afraid that she couldn't do it (to suck the venom in and turn him into a vampire or else die in mid seconds)

"One, Two, Three, GO!" Daddy said

I rushed down in full speed to snatch the grizzly up in my fists and wreak him piece by piece and sucking the blood in side of it with much force it made a last growl before it died completely.

Sometimes I feel sorry for all the animals we kill just to quench our thirst. But I am glad that they don't go extinct….Not yet I guess

Just to think that My Birthday is 3 weeks from now I am going to be officially 16 and I am hoping that I could get a sweet sixteen

It's been always my dream to be in a beautiful gown with pretty beads and sequence.

With an escort on my side entering with lots of make-up and poise and a dance 16 dances… I haven't actually decided but I am thinking of a few

Maybe Jacob, Daddy Edward, Grandpa Carlisle, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper and maybe a few of the wolves

I better tell Momma and the rest of my family so we can make plans already

But I know Jacob is really 34 but he looks 25 and I'd met him when I was a baby when he was 16

My Family and I went to back home to the Cullen's Mansion and I thought of gathering a family meeting in the dining room which no one really uses because no one really eats… real awkward but we have to have one remember act normal/human

"Family meeting!" I screamed so everyone would here

"Down In the dining table" I Reminded

Everyone came down as soon as they heard me…

The first one to come down was Esme, sweet, sweet Grandma Esme she would always be kind enough to listen to these kind of stuff and anyway she was just next room reading

The second one was Aunt Rosalie, She gracefully came down to see the child she always dreamed of, the daughter she always hoped for a child whom she'd trade her vampire life to be human to give birth to have a child to have a happy family and just be regular citizens and normal people

The Third one Uncle Emmett, he was working out which was kinda his hobby not really to make muscles out of his body which he already has just to do something out of his precious time of eternity

The Fourth one was Daddy, Edward, and Momma, Bella, They were I don't know I think spending time with each other… I guess

After my Parents here come Aunt Alice, entertaining herself by finding anything in her visions

And After a Couple of Minutes Uncle Jasper and Grandpa Carlisle, they just finished watching Basketball on the Sports Channel

"Now Dear Family, I want to remind you a special occasion happing 3 weeks from now" I said enthusiastically

"Let me guess it's your birthday isn't it?" Rosalie said with a big grin on her face

"Yup, and I am so excited I want to have a sweet sixteen party its going to be awesome"

"That reminds me SHOPPING! If your going to have a party your going to need new clothes as well also a make up a salon and everything a young teenage girl needs for a party" Alice said with an exciting feeling

"So Nessie, don't worry I'll set up the dances, the DJ's, the Invitation's, the Decorations, The Food – we have to because obviously your going to invite human friends right so we need human foods- also the program… just everything" Bella said

"My Party will rock!" I said

* * *

What will happen to Nessie's Party will something thrilling happen???

Stay tuned! and Review


	3. Gown Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Chapter 3

RPOV

Aunt Alice wanted to go shopping early for my birthday instead as a few days we do it a few weeks…

So Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie and I went to a mall in Port Angeles where the prices of clothes are extremely over priced. Well to the point that all the clothes here are designer and all of them have a good sense of style. I'm so glad that we can all afford this and good thing I am not venominous…

I have no idea why did I get to remember this I just don't know but I just will remember whatever I am remembering…

I remember, the first person I bitten it was Bella I had no idea why I did that maybe cause I had no idea what was happening because I was human or something like that I guess no really understands or knows or even cares.. What's the point!

I also remember when I was hungry and the food doesn't get in my mouth I time I would accidentally bite Jacob or Rosalie… when I was a baby

Oh yeah, and I was always sleeping either Esme's arms, Jacob's, Alice's or anyone… to tell the truth I was really spoiled I guess I was the apple of the eye of everyone in my family which brings me back to what I'm doing right now

Shopping…

As I said spoiled I usually get everything including clothes especially with Aunt Alice…

And it reminds me since it is my birthday I am the only one actually getting birthdays around here cause my parents and aunts, uncles and grandparents don't get older not one bit just real age but physical age still the same because as I said they're immortal…

Immortal

Sometimes I wish I was immortal… so that I didn't have any necessities anymore

But sometimes I wanna thank someone that I am half-human-vampire because if I was immortal I maybe was dead right now maybe the Volturi killed me already

"Choose which gown fits me more… this pink one or the blue?" Alice said

"I thought we were shopping…"I said

"Yah we are"

"I mean for me!"

"Afterwards you know your aunt"

I let out a silent sigh

"Nessie Dear… have you picked out something you like?" Rosalie said

"Not Really Aunt Rosalie, how about you pick something for me and I'll just do the dressing up part… I am not really that picky or that nice in picking outfits… especially in balls or dancing"

"Okay, how about this Purple gown?"

She held up a short Purple backless tube gown with layers of ruffles bottom

"Aunt Rosalie it's so cute and perfect!"

"I bet I have to try it on now, don't I?"

"You got that right"

I went to the dressing room 10 inches from where Alice and Rosalie were sitting

I went in and wore it I thought about it and I think I kinda look good in it… really… I look slim and fit and beautiful

I went out to show Aunt Rosalie and Aunt Alice

"Oh my God,

Nessie, It Fantastic! It looks so good on you!" Alice said

"I know right!" I said with a big grin on my face

"We are totally getting it! Hey Alice, will you get the gown you were fitting a while ago?" Rosalie said

"I wont if I will find a better one but I would do" Alice said

"Consider it done… I found a dress for me too" Rosalie said

"Great we've all have dresses!" I said


End file.
